Secretos bajo el Dosel
by Carol d'l Clam
Summary: La avaricia es el deseo y lo que motiva a los Taisho de La Valliëre, sin embargo no es ese el único de sus pecados... Quizá los sueños y la sangre dormida hable alguna vez...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia:** Lo siguiente que leerán es un OoC, AU. Posible lemon/incesto/violencia... Si lo anterior hiere a alguien sugiero que no se siga la lectura.

_Atte: Carol D'l Clam._

_**Secretos bajo el Dosel****  
><strong>_

**_Prologo_**

Con el ceño fruncido observo el amarillento mapa realizado con todo detalle y movió algunas de sus "piezas" después de meditarlo como de costumbre. Tenían aproximadamente unos seis días antes de realizar su ataque y por supuesto, este debería de ser impecable.

Paso la mano por el cabello negro mientras analizaba de nuevo el mapa y distraídamente su mano derecha se dirigió a su barbilla. A simple vista todo parecía estar listo, cuadrar... sin embargo InuYasha Taisho de La Valliëre era un perfeccionista.

—¿Tu que opinas Bankotsu?—pregunto con aire distraído a su mas confiable y cómplice sirviente.

El aludido observo detenidamente su trabajo y asintió a su amo.

—No parece haber oportunidad de un contraataque mi señor—dijo mirando firmemente a de La Valliëre.—Y si lo llegara a haber, dudosamente seria acertado.

InuYasha tomo asiento detrás del escritorio y tomo una copa de vino con aire pensativo.

—Si esto sale como espero, pronto todo Fenestran será sometido—sonrió a Bankotsu.—No cabe espacio para errores, esto debe ser un "Jaque mate"

—Y lo será eminencia.—sentencio el sirviente antes de escuchar tres suaves golpes de nudillos contra la puerta de caoba.

InuYasha alzo la vista y miro la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo lo suficiente alto como para que se escuchara del otro lado de la puerta y esta seguidamente se abrió mostrando la delicada figura de una mujer. El vestido melocotón resaltaba la cremosa piel porcelana, los labios permanecían como de costumbre de un rosa cereza y los ojos chocolate tan vivaces e inocentes como siempre, esa era Kagome, su hermana menor. Ambos la miraron, Bankotsu hizo una reverencia y InuYasha sonrió.

—Hermano—sonrió acercándose al aludido no sin antes inclinar delicadamente la cabeza a Bankotsu en respuesta a su reverencia y seguidamente verlo retirarse—¿Has terminado ya tu estrategia?— pregunto mirando el amarillento papel.

—Eso parece Kagome—sonrió de nuevo poniéndose de pie para besar la frente coronada por el flequillo azabache.

—Eso me alegra—miro con dulzura los ojos ambarinos de su hermano y paso su mano por debajo del brazo de este, siendo recibido cariñosamente por su hermano—¡Ahora podrás olvidarte de esa tediosa tarea! —arranco otra sonrisa del ambarino y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta.

—Ese es mi deber...—dijo después de un rato mientras se acercaban al jardín y a la luz del sol.

Kagome lo miro pensativamente y después de un rato volvió a hablar mirando los ojos ámbar.—Extraño el pasado, InuYasha... cuando podíamos correr y reír como niños.

El ambarino sonrió con ternura al escuchar las palabras de la azabache.

—Eso es parte de crecer mi amor... —beso tiernamente la mejilla melocotón.

—Por supuesto...—convino la joven con una sonrisa mientras se soltaba del brazo y comenzaba a caminar alrededor de una fuente.— Y también el contraer matrimonio, InuYasha, en cuanto nuestro padre encuentre a alguien conveniente, tu, yo o los dos nos casaremos con alguien desconocido.—pauso y luego con aire distraído pregunto al ambarino que la seguía detrás— ¿Cuándo me casare InuYasha?

—Nunca si puedo evitarlo—dijo con firmeza y provoco una risita por parte de Kagome.

—Casarse no puede ser tan malo InuYasha...—comento mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente y lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

El ambarino se situó a un lado de ella y la miro—Pedirán tu mano...—con delicadeza poso su dedo índice en la barbilla de su hermana para obtener contacto visual—Y apenas se ocuparan de tu corazón.

Kagome lo miro ligeramente sobresaltada. —Entonces tendrás que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo InuYasha...

El sonrió y asintió mirando el frente

—Eso hare Kagome.

—Probablemente, lo que tendrías que hacer es llevarme a un convento—comento la de mirada chocolate después de un momento—de esa forma no podría casarme.

—Esa podría ser la opción mas segura—sonrió InuYasha ladeando un poco la cabeza. La azabache sonrió y retomo el paso por el verde camino alrededor de ellos— Pero tendrías que prometer que seguido me irías a visitar—rio y busco la mirada de InuYasha.

—¿Que tan seguido cariño?—rio siguiéndola.

—¿Cuatro veces a la semana suena razonable?—rio Kagome girándose un poco para mirarlo.

El ambarino arqueo una ceja y acorto la distancia mientras en sus labios se formaba otra sonrisa—Entonces lo que me pides realmente es que también vaya a vivir al convento ¿Será eso acaso?

La azabache sonrió y asintió abiertamente mientras se sentaba frente al verde pasto.—Quizá estés en lo cierto—InuYasha tomo asiento a su lado derecho— El punto es que yo te echaría de menos InuYasha, si no te tengo a ti ¿Quién haría amenos mis días?—lo miro.

El ambarino miro los ojos chocolate y con infinita ternura acaricio uno de los tantos mechones azabaches que caían por los hombros de su hermana.—Yo prometo verte siempre que pueda mi amor. —se acerco y después de mirar los ojos chocolate desvió un poco la vista a los labios rosados y dejo un beso tierno en la suave mejilla.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron mientras se recostaban en el cómodo pasto

—¿Sabes InuYasha? extraño cuando hacíamos esto y buscábamos figuras en las nubes—señalo hacia el cielo entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos por la luz solar, el la miro para seguidamente mirar el cielo y señalar en una dirección.

—Esa de ahí parece un algodón de azúcar—sonrió de lado esperando la risa de la azabache.

—Todas parecen algodones de azúcar...—rio suavemente y se giro reposando la cabeza en un codo—Antes era mas creativo...

La miro y sonrió pasándose la mano por el cabello—Tu te has vuelto mas difícil de complacer amor, y eso es bueno—esbozo una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al escuchar unos pasos detrás de el.

—Mi señor, su padre lo busca—escucho decir a su espalda.

—Enseguida estaré con el— se limito a responder, miro a Kagome y dejo un beso casto en su mejilla para seguidamente ponerse de pie y retirarse en busca de su progenitor.

Se dirigió al despacho, donde sabia que seguramente podría encontrarlo y una vez estuvo frente las dos puertas de caoba toco con los nudillos para luego abrirlas y darse paso.

—¿Me buscabas padre?— pregunto al mirarlo de espaldas frente a la ventana.

—InuYasha... ¡Que bueno que estas aquí!—dio media vuelta y miro al ambarino—¿Ya has terminado tu... —pauso moviendo la mano derecha buscando la palabra—...estrategia?

El ambarino tomo asiento frente al escritorio y se tomo su tiempo para responder.

—Si, la estrategia ya ha sido terminada solo esperamos que llegue el día, padre. —dijo.

—¡Eso es perfecto!—sonrió, se acerco a InuYasha y espero que este se pusiera de pie para posar ambas manos en los hombros del aludido.—¡Hoy solo hay buenas noticias! ¿Sabias que han pedido la mano de tu hermana Kagome? ¡Y no es nada menos que un Conde!—dijo emocionado esperando que la reacción de su hijo fuera la misma, sin embargo este lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Kagome aun es joven, apenas tiene dieciséis años padre, le pido que reconsidere su decisión, ¡Ni siquiera a recibido un cortejo!

—Un cortejo es lo mas innecesario cuando se trata de un duque y ¡Exactamente! —sonrió su padre caminando a su asiento detrás del escritorio— Kagome tiene dieciséis años, esta en la edad perfecta para contraer matrimonio, y tu hijo también lo estas.

—Pero lamentablemente para ti, aun no has encontrado a alguien para sacar ventaja.—los ojos ambarinos de InuYasha se endurecieron.

—Yo no lo llamaría de esa manera InuYasha—lo miro con el sentido del humor imperturbable— Yo busco lo mejor para esta familia, para ti y tus hermanas, Sango... ella aun es joven pero estoy seguro de que así como llego el momento para Kagome, para ella también llegara, y tu hijo, ¡Tu serás mi orgullo! así que no se hable mas... ¡Tu hermana será la futura Duquesa de Valois!


End file.
